Maine Winters
by XxLilywishxX
Summary: What happens when a over ambituis governor takes over the USA. It takes place in Maine and from Eliza's POV the deputy of the rebels. Soon she gets a letter. From Harry potter. RR plz! T just in case. I hope u like it!
1. One long day

Eliza walked into the rebel's main room to find everyone staring grimly ahead. "Hey. What happened? You called me in for a meeting. And where's Nate?" Eliza asked, confused. Lily Winters was crying to herself in the corner. Aylissa Johavha stood up. "Nate is dead. Shot three times in the head." Aylissa said coldly. Eliza sat down in a comfy armchair.

This was not the first time since the governors "evolution for the better" had started, that they had meetings like this in the rebel's camp. But Nate was different. Many of the rebels had family members starved to death because of the evolution, and that's why they joined. But not Nate and his wife Lily. They didn't have dead family. Nate lived with his wife and 2 year old daughter Mallie. He was a father. Eliza felt a tear roll down her face. God, No. Now, more than ever she wanted to see the filthy rat governor dead.

Aylissa simply walked out of the room. "That's right Aylissa! Run! Why don't you run, you don't have the guts to stand by us." Lily shouted after her. Charlie put a hand gently on Lily's arm. "Lily, this is what they want. The government wants us to fall apart." but then he stood, talking to everyone now "We need to stand together. I promise you all, that if it's the last thing I do, I will free Maine. Every last one of us." Charlie said. Lowering his voice he spoke again "Eliza, we need to talk" Eliza nodded. Charlie led the rebels and Eliza was the second in command. After nates death, plans needed to be looked over again.

They got into his "office" and Charlie spun around, she could see the fury in his eyes. Charlie tended to hide these feelings in front of the group." Speed up all the rookie's training. Especially Aylissa's. She is good, frustrating, but good." Charlie said. Eliza just waited. "There's news" Charlie paused. "Were allowed out of state. Because he has taken over the USA. and made himself king." Eliza wanted to faint. King? The use was a democracy! "What!?!?!" Charlie sighed. "Double the guards and tell the other Rebels what has happened." Eliza didnt budge "How? Its not possible. In todays world...this couldn't be possible." Charlie ignored her. Eliza spun around furiosly. Charlie still didnt trust her.

"Double the guards and speed up training." She shouted, to a confused group of Rebels. They were shocked about the fact that it wasn't just Maine that was taken over. But, knowing they needed to act, they gathered around and chose the guards. "Aylissa and Jeff! Guardhouse." Jake shouted and they rushed over there. Jake rushed to Eliza, "President in the town hall." Eliza knew what to do. "Cindi and Hana, guardhouse also." he shouted. Were taking Aylissa and Jeff with us. Consider it Aylissa's final test." Eliza and Jake got there and told Aylissa and Jeff what to do. When they got to the town hall Jake and Jeff went inside for a better chance of shooting while Aylissa and Eliza went to the top of the roof to record what he was saying. "The USA is being remade! We will make it better, and Maine will have started it all! Our revolution with win. The Rebels want us to make things go back to the way they were. But I have a plan the Rebels will joi....." Warren shouted, acting like everyone loved him. "Yeah, right. Let's make America a 'better place' by cutting off limbs when people steal, but executing the people who hate you. That sure will make America better than it was before." Aylissa spat out. Eliza stopped recording. "Let's go" she muttered. She heard a high pitched scream from below them. They rushed to the edge of the roof and saw a woman crying on the ground with a little girl of abut five on the concrete next to her.

Eliza sighed sadly; this was the kind of world Warren had brought us to. A dead child on the street was becoming a common sight. No food. The camp had enough, food, but only just. People were dying. And Warren wasn't stopping it. They climbed down and a LE (Law enforcer) kicked the woman in the guts "Stand up!" he said gruffly. The woman shook her head, still crying. He kicked her again, but harder. Eliza ran to stand directly behind him. "Kick her again, you're dead." She muttered in his ear. The LE was paralyzed with fear, but he laughed. "You don't have the guts." Eliza pressed the knife closer to his neck, pressing it into his skin. A trickling stream of blood ran down his neck and he gave into fear. Aylissa and Jeff bound and gagged him while Jake and Eliza held him.

"Please, I have children" He said, pleading now. "And this woman doesn't. And if you cared about them, you would be fighting this monster of a "King"" Aylissa spat, disgusted. "The man that died yesterday at the hands of an LE had children too" Jeff added. Jeff was Lily's brother. He felt her pain, they were pretty close. They got him to base a few miles out and A few people interrogated him until he gave up all his secrets. "Tell us! What is Warren planning, a bomb, tear gas, WHAT!" Charlie shouted. David Sinner shook his head. They did some research. David had 2 children and was married. He worked as an LE (Duh) and had many deaths on his hands. After hours of questioning, we found he was mentally unstable. Charlie punched the still-bound David and a tooth fell out. "Take him away. Put him in one of the 2 locked cells." Charlie said and left the room while Jon, Robin, and Laura roughly got him to a locked room.

Aylissa entered the room to find what she called 'the show' to be over. "What do you want Aylissa" Eliza muttered, ready to fight her. She looked over and found that Aylissa had a tear stained face and looked distraught. "Nate....Lily...Mallie...They were such a happy family. Why did Nate have to die? It's not fair!" She said, crying. Eliza gave her a hug "I don't know...I simply don't know. Nothings fair anymore" Eliza whispered softly to Aylissa. "Lily isn't going to be around much longer." Eliza pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I want you to try to comfort Lily and help her. She needs help." Eliza directed her. Aylissa's eyes became determined and she went for the parking garage to get her motorcycle and get to Lily's house.

Someone screamed from the medical unit and Eliza took off in a run. Gina was on the ground. She was in labor. Serena, their medic ran and helped Gina up "Eliza, we need gauze, cloth, and some honey. Go!" Eliza hesitated, she wanted to be with Gina, but Serena needed her. "Go!" she shouted again and Eliza spun around and ran outside where her own motorcycle was parked. She hopped on and stated the engine. The Motorcycle revved up and she burst off, the wind was through her hair and everything was a blur. All she could think of was Gina and the baby. Eliza parked at the pharmacy and ran in. Gauze, check. She purchased the items and ran directly across the street and got the other items.

When Eliza got back she saw a small crowd had formed. "Let me through! I have stuff!" A path parted immediately and Eliza tossed the supplies to Serena who caught them and Eliza sat down against a wall Next to Jake. "Serena says everything's going correctly." Jake said, trying to calm me down. "She looks worried" Jake sighed softly. They sat for hours in silence. Waiting for Serena to confirm the success. "Serena came out smiling."She has perfectly normal twins, a boy and girl. There was a loud cheer and in groups of 3's and 4's people went in and out of the room to see the newborn. Finally it was Jake, Eliza and Leah's turn.

Gina was holding the baby girl and boy at the same time. The girl had a little wisp of blond hair on the top of her head and the boy had slightly darker shade. The little girl had her eyes open and was staring wide-eyed at everything around her. On the other hand, he was sleeping. "What are their names?" Leah asked softly. "Jeremy, and Hannah" Gina replied. Everyone smiled at the name Jeremy. Jeremy had gone as a spy to work for the mayor after his sister died he was also Eliza's boyfriend of 2 years. He was there working his way to the top and hoping to be the next mayor. And then hand it off to Charlie. That's the plan at least. After a minute or two of chatting, it was someone else's turn. On Eliza's way out, her Brother Jared was on him way in.

"Jared, I have really late guard duty. Don't expect me home." Eliza called after him. He just ignored her. He was so hopeless, about as hopeless as Aylissa. Jared was Eliza's teenage younger brother, after their parents died Eliza had to start taking care of Jared and herself, and she and her brother didn't get along. It was a mini unending war. He was a pain in the arse sometimes. "Eliza, he'll get over it...someday." Jake smiled. "I'm glad we have something to keep us going now. A life for a life." Jake sighed. It was depressing to think about it that way. Nate died and new children were born, but it was 2, a life for 2. God wasn't going to leave Nate's life unavenged . Well, its getting late, I have guard duty so I need to eat." Eliza said already walking to find Hannah. She and Hannah had duty together, they should both eat. Hannah was lounging in the main room "Hannah! We should eat." Hannah looked up and nodded. "Let's take my car" she replied. Hannah and Eliza weren't good friends. They knew each other, but neither really talked allot. Jake was Eliza's best friend, she only needed one.

It went fast, they got waffles (yes at night) hopped back in the car and sat there for a few hours. About 10 minutes until the new guards were to arrive there was a noise. Eliza made a hand gesture and Hannah followed her. Someone was creeping towards the front doors. It was someone from the government. Hannah pulled out her gun. "Wait! We need to know what he's doing, lets follow him" She nodded and they crept through following the LE he was going for Charlie's office. Straight into his files. So that's what they want. Luckily, there wasn't anything written on Jeremy, but there were other important things. "Let's see what document he gets and shoot him in the foot on the way out." Hannah whispered. The LE pulled out a document and immediately went for the door. As his dark shape emerged Hannah shot. The bullet collided with his foot and there was a loud bang. He crumpled to the ground, screaming. There was shouting down the hall when the replacements heard the shots, a couple of people were there in seconds, Eliza yawned and after calling a couple more people for backup, she went home. Jared was asleep and Eliza went straight to her room and was fast asleep.

Eliza woke with a start to a rapping at the door. She scrambled up looking for some clothes before realizing that she had been so tired she wasn't wearing pajamas. She rushed to the door and saw an LE standing there. "Hello." the cold looking woman said with a smile that didn't reach the eyes. "May I check your permits on this house?" The woman said. Eliza was so relieved she could dance. She pulled out her permits. The woman studied them closely and nodded gruffly. Another permit check gone right. Today was Eliza's day off, so she would probably do some shopping, take a walk in the park, and maybe a few other things. Eliza got dressed and put her gun inside for the day. She was glad to be without her gun for once.

Once on her motor cycle she felt free. Normal. The wind was whipping through her hair and it was as if everything was right in the world. The feeling didn't last, but Eliza knew that she would do anything to keep that feeling. She looked down at her quickly scrawled grocery list.

Eggs

Cheese

5 pounds of meat

3 milk cartons

8 boxes of pasta (whole grain)

"Jesus Charlie. You couldn't be more specific about this" Eliza muttered to nobody. "How MUCH eggs and cheese?" Eliza sighed irritably and walked into the store. All the sudden 2 very large men jumped her. Eliza tried to reach her emergency knife but they were on her. The taller of the two punched her and she fell back hitting her head and everything went black.

When Eliza woke up she was in a small cramped prison cell with only an uncomfortable bed, a sink, and a toilet. She was in prison. There were voices outside the door "Let me in, I need her to answer some questions" "Not without written permission from the King." She could picture what was happening outside the door. A large red faced man shouting at the pale scrawny guard.

There was some hushed talking then a louder "Very well. Go in" When the arguing man came in he smiled coldly. His hair was black and oiled back to cling to his head making him look a bit like a monkey with no body hair. Sort of creepy. "Elizabeth Whitman. Right? Deputy of the rebels. Now that's a powerful position so you must get a lot of important information. All you have to do is tell us that information." Eliza scowled. The man knew her name and position. She knew that once he knew that he could track down Jared and all her friends. From all the stories that run around the rebel camp about prisoners… this wasn't going to end well.

"I won't betray the rebels." Eliza said. She remembered the feeling on the motorcycle. She had to protect those things. The important things…Freedom and Love. And the Government wasn't protecting those things. "Well then. Maybe you need some extra persuasion. "He pulled out a small sharp knife. "Normally we start with the fingers and work our way up. But maybe for you we can start with the toes" Eliza felt a wave of fear. They were going to torture her. It was unavoidable.

But she wasn't going to stand down "I'm proud of my country. We have gone back to torture. Your family would be proud." He looked like he wanted to kill her. "I am doing this to PROTECT my family. To protect the world. I do what I do for the revolution. The revolution which you want to sabotage" He spat in Eliza's face. She felt a tremble of fear as he raised the knife. Eliza closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain.  
"AHHHHHH!" Eliza could not hold back the scream that came as the knife met bare skin. The man just smiled. Eliza smiled sarcastically back through her pain. "Now, would you like to tell us a little more about the revolution." Eliza smiled. "Ok, here's one thing. Were going to win." His frustration was showing through his little smirk now. "Well let me call in our top officer" He turned and Jeremy looking cold faced and evil came walking in.

Eliza could barely contain herself from bursting out of the chair and kissing Jeremy until he fell over. But Jeremy was a spy. Here, he wasn't her beloved boyfriend, he was top officer, cold and mean. She wasn't going to blow his cover now. Luckily her finger, or where her finger used to be was causing her a lot of agony, and it distracted her. The look on Jeremy's face was unreadable.

"Ah, Jeremy. I suppose you could take over for a little bit." The man grinned. "Thank you Derry Len" Jeremy said. Eliza wanted to cry. His voice was still enchanting especially after missing him for 3 months. Jeremy looked at me coldly once Derry Len left. "The camera's in here catch your every move. Don't try anything." Jeremy said as if saying for me to cooperate but I knew what he was trying to say. 'don't blow my cover' but he should know Eliza wouldn't betray him like that.

"Now, maybe a little information should do, or we can bring your finger count down to eight." Eliza thought quickly. If she gave fake information she would be left alone for now, buying time. "What kind of information." Eliza said. Jeremy smiled. "Maybe what kind of weapons they have, how many members and in how many states." Eliza didn't know how many states were rebelling of course, but she could say that. "I don't know how many states, many of us have knifes and there are about 200 people rebelling with me." Eliza said. That was mostly wrong, she didn't know the states, and there had been a member count a few days ago, there are 738 members.

Jeremy knew that she was lying and she was, but she felt as if she was actually betraying the rebels. _Good god, your not Eliza! _A little voice at the back of her head muttered. "Very well. Guards! Take her to a cell."

***********************************************************

It turns out the government had given up on somewhat good prisoner conditions too. She only got a small bread roll for dinner and the cell had a family of rats living in it, as well as mice. It was like a Jerry Springer episode, or Tom and Jerry. Either way, the Mice and the rats kept fighting. Very annoying.

Eliza's stomach was yelling like mad and she curled up in a ball on the cold floor. The government wasn't going to let her out, she was going to have to be rescued. And so far, there hasn't ever been a successful rescue.


	2. The letter and a werido

In the last Chapter I forgot the disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter. But there was no Harry potter bits in the last one. But there will be this chapter. Please reveiw.

********************************************************

Eliza woke with a back pain so bad she could scream. "I hate cells" Eliza muttered, annoyed. thats when a small pop came from the window. she looked and found that the bars had been removed. And about 3 inches all around of the concrete removed and a letter in its place. Eliza looked around and saw nobody. she took the letter and quikly climbed out the window. Once she was out she could feel the morning air against her face. Eliza dove for the bush and huddled inside. It was 45 degree's out and all she had on was a flimsey prison outfit.  
Eliza shook her head hoping to shake away the cold and opened the letter.

Dear Eliza Whitman,

My name is Harry potter. I had heard what has been happening to the USA, I would like to help. I can help you and the rebels unlike any others can. If you wish to accept my help meet me in the very bush your in exactly 5 minutes from now. If you do not wish to meet, leave now.

Sincerely, Harry Potter.

Eliza blinked. What? "I can help you and the rebels like no other'' What is that supposed to mean.

This might be a trap. But... most likely this Harry Potter had let her out. Why would he put her back in. "Waiting couldn't hurt" Eliza said out loud. Just as she said this a rustling came from the bushes "Its me, Harry Potter" A mans voice said. When she looked up she saw a man of about 23 standing before her. Her age

He had messy black hair and bright green eyes. Normal height and average in almost every way. "Hello." Eliza said cautiosly. ''Hello. I am assuming you wanted to meet me. Its been 5 minutes." He said. Eliza nodded "How can you help? And why couldn't you join the rebels like everyone else?'' She said sharply. "I come from a different world. Magic. That is howI _can_ help you. If you will accept my help" Eliza snorted "Magic? I doubt it. Show me"Harry Potter nodded "But in another place. Take me to the camp, I will show you there." Eliza thought about it. She knew it was reckless, but she had to know what he was talking about. "Alright -" He cut her off "Just Harry." Eliza nodded.

Sorry It was a little short


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is going really fast, but I am not going to be on for a while so I just do a bunch of chapters in a row. :) Once again, I do not own harry potter. Please reveiw. I doubt anyone is even reading it.

********************************************************

Eliza led Harry towards their camp quickly and quitly. Sadly, now that there was no car, it was like 5 miles out. Harry had brought a few sweaters gladly, it was only the beggining of winter, but she still wanted sweaters. Eliza finally saw the entrance. It was covored by dirt and hard to see if you don't know where the camp is, because it leads into an underground tunnel and down around 3 yards then leads into the main room.

She noticed Harry watching her with a bit of admiration as she pulled open the large door. "I will take you to the leader and you will show us your supposed Magic" Eliza muttered. Harry nodded. Jake rushed down the corridor to give her a huge hug. Charlie and Alyssa quickly followed. Charlie turned to Harry "Who are you?" Charlie said. Eliza pushed Jake away to answer for him "He-" Harry cut her off with a slight glare "I can answer for myself. My name is Harry potter. I want to help." Eliza snorted "he says he can do magic." Eliza said grinning sarcastically.

Charlie was holding back laughter too. Harry sighed. He pulled out a stick maybe a bit longer than a foot. "I'll show you then. Does anyone have something like a compass?" Jake shrugged and pulled out his knife. "Will that work?' Harry nodded and took it in his hand "Reducto!" There was a flash of light and the knife shrank! "How did you do that!" Jake and Charlie shouted at the same time. Eliza was dumbstruck.

"It doesn't matter. All I know is that I need to protect Eliza and help the Rebels." Harry said. "Protect Eliza! I can protect myself thank you very much! Its freedom that needs the protecting." Eliza said furiosly. "Alright, but can you help us now?" Charlie asked interupting the arguement. "Only if Eliza helps me after. Its something big and Eliza's the only one who can fix it." Charlie didnt even think about it "She agrees" Eliza snorted "That would be MY choice. But i do agree." After she spoke Eliza shot a glare at Charlie. He knew she didnt like it when people answered for her.

"Well for now I think we should keep this to ourselves. Leah. Jake. Eliza. Harry. Do not I reapeat Do not tell anyone about this. Say he's a new recruit." Charlie said ignoring her glare. "Eliza and Harry, I want you guys to try and stick together. And now that you were seen and arrested you will be staying here. Someone will get some stuff for you.

Eliza groaned, she was going to have a personal gaurd now wasn't she! "Jake and Leah tell the others we have a new recruit." Jake and Leah nodded and went to ring the bell. Eliza and Harry followed more slowly. "So... Should I just follow you around in silence until you say something." Harry asked, irritated. Eliza spun around "No, I want answers. Where do you come from?"


End file.
